Let's Make Love - KisaIta
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Itachi wonders about the words let's make love and what they are really about. Kisame will be his teacher and future love. Smut one shot! Yaoi


Let's Make Love

Let's make love. Those words struck me in such an odd way. They were lunacy. I had heard Deidara and Sasori say that to each other on several occasions and it never stopped sounding ridiculous to me. I had never heard funnier sounding three word sentences as Let's make love or are you alright, when one is bleeding and dying. Of course they aren't alright. They are dying idiots. And let's make love, this one was just incredibly odd.

To make love would be to what? Not slam it into home base? To slowly ravage your lover's body in a heat of passion? Or to what, only make them scream in pain every other time instead of every time? I pondered those words deeply. I guess you could say I dwelled on them. Every time Deidara and Sasori said that the results were the same. They would look at each other all doe eyed and stuff and walk out of the room holding hands or playing grab ass up the stairs.

Then there would be some giggling by Deidara and then a moment of silence before a scream would rip through the base, loud enough to shatter ones eardrums and rattle the glass in the cupboards. And yet some how they would come down later both all smiles. That is what baffled me the most. Why would you scream like you were being murdered and then come down smiling like you got the best gift ever? I just don't get it.

I would have asked someone if I thought there was a chance I wouldn't have to kill whoever I asked after for mocking me. So I kept it to myself. I had thought about asking my own Partner once and well it lasted long enough for me to walk in the room and get a "hey Itachi, do you think my skin looks bluer to you today?" I had decided that he was definitely not the one to ask. I turned and walked out of the room and headed to a separate hallway with a hidden door in the end.

I used a specific jutsu and the wall slid to the side. I stepped in and went deeper into the hide out. I walked to another door and opened it without knocking. I entered a big lavish office and walked to the couch against the wall, plopping ungracefully onto the cushions. Madara eyed me, curious of my behavior. "Itachi, you look tired. Haven't you been sleeping?" I glared daggers at him as I held the bridge of my nose. The truth was no I hadn't been. I had become so obsessed with my thoughts on the sexual bonding issue that it had deprived me of any rest.

Pathetic I know, but I couldn't help it anyhow. "Hn, so touching that you care." I said darkly. "Hey tired assassins are dead assassins." He replied not taking his eyes off of a folder in his hands. I doubted he was actually reading it, he just wanted to appear busy and uninterested in my problem. I sat quietly pinching the bridge of my nose trying to ward off an impending headache and replied stoically, "I have no intention of dying anytime soon." Keeping my eyes closed I could almost see the look of annoyance on his face. It made me want to smile in glee.

"So do you want to discuss why you are not sleeping? Or are you just here to take up space in my office." I looked up at him and pondered his words. He was my mentor, the reason I was in Akatsuki. He was my only link left of the Uchiha clan. Unless you count Sasuke and then well that link is surely broken and he wants no part of brotherly bonding from me. Do you blame him? I did kill our clan and then make him relive it through Tsukuyomi. Then again when Kisame and I had attacked the Sanin to get our Jinchurikki. I hadn't wanted to do that then but I had felt I had no choice.

He wondered vaguely if his brother knew what it meant to "make love" Probably not considering he had spent most of his time training to take him down and now resided with a certain snake they all wanted to kill. Then again, maybe the snake was teaching him all about it. The thought made his stomach turn and he almost vomited right then and there. 'Nice Itachi let your mind jump to the worst possible thought.' He chided himself. He could and should be able to tell Madara anything, but for some reason he just froze up when he tried to open his mouth.

He stood and walked out the door without a word to Madara and headed back to his and Kisame's room. Madara shook his head as he listened to the door close quietly behind the exiting Uchiha. "That boy is messed up worse than any of us." He mumbled to himself and smiled. "Just the way I like him." He closed the folder on his desk covering up Sasuke's picture. He stood and walked to his room, stripped and slipped between the covers. He surely wasn't losing any sleep. He had the Akatsuki and they were progressing well.

Itachi entered the room to find Kisame in bed asleep with his book open on his chest. He wandered over and picked up the book off of the shark man's bare chest, his fingers grazing soft warm flesh as he did so. A sensation rippled through him at the feel. He breathed deeply trying to clear his mind. He had never touched someone before. Well he had hugged Sasuke before but this was a totally different feeling. This felt dangerous and thrilling somehow. He placed the book on the nightstand and turned back to Kisame.

The shark slept on as Itachi touched a finger lightly to the blue skin. He gently caressed the muscled skin careful of his movements, not wanting to wake the shark from his slumber and have to explain his actions. He touched tenderly and felt the same ripple of pleasure run through him. He shook his head and pulled away, almost ashamed of his actions. He turned off the light and crawled into his bed, more confused then he was before. He was no closer to an answer than he had been prior to his loss of sanity.

Kisame awoke to the darkness and his book was gone. Itachi must have put it away. He couldn't figure out what hade woke him. He had a feeling that something had been on him, like a spider maybe or something else. Or maybe Itachi had touched him when he removed the book but he had felt his skin tingle for sure. He blinked slowly and then sighed well whatever it was, it was gone now so he rolled over and went back to sleep. He was snoring again in a matter of a couple minutes.

Itachi lay on his back the room dark enough to be concealing as he stared into nothingness. He had been very bold earlier and he was sure it had just been a whim. But he couldn't get it out of his head the way Kisame's skin had felt beneath his fingers. It had felt nice. It had felt real and warm and almost inviting. He shook his head to clear the image of the Shark laying there all muscle bound and sleeping. Yep that will do the trick. He sighed, one more sleepless night coming up.

The next morning Kisame awoke to find Itachi's bed empty. He had been seeing this a lot recently. He went to the kitchen to get some coffee and found the weasel at the table sipping a cup of tea. Itachi looked exhausted and that was putting it mildly. He sat next to his partner with his coffee in hand and said "Hai, morning Itachi." And began drinking his coffee, savoring the flavor as much as he could.

Itachi looked over to answer his partner as he seen Kisame lift the cup up to his lips. The way Kisame looked as though he were kissing the cup made Itachi's stomach flip. He watched in awe of the way his bicep flexed as he raised his cup and the way he seemed to enjoy the coffee. He began to imagine that those lips were tasting his flavor. He blinked slightly and got up from the table and exiting the kitchen without a word.

Kisame frowned as he watched the weasel leave. He finished his coffee and went in search of his partner. He found him on his bed glaring at the ceiling. Kisame sat on his bed and eyed his partner warily. "Itachi, is something wrong?" He asked the Uchiha quietly and cautiously. Itachi turned his head to look at he Shark man and caught his breath. Kisame just seemed to keep getting more and more attractive to him.

He turned and sat up on his bed. Maybe talking to Kisame wasn't such a bad idea. He took a breath and began, "Kisame, what do the words let's make love mean to you?" Kisame looked in shock at this new behavior in his partner and then decided it best to be calm and cool. "I guess they mean let's connect with one another. To be as close as possible until you can't tell where one begins and the other ends. To communicate using your bodies and not words. Sometimes words can't describe a feeling so showing it makes it clearer.

Itachi's eyes widened at the Sharks insight. "But how can too people make love and make sounds like it is the most painful thing in the world?" Kisame laughed lightly. "Because sometimes it is painful, not physically as much as mentally and emotionally. People sometimes scream out of joy or contentment. Some people scream because they can't find words to voice the feelings." He explained. Itachi sat pondering this but not sure if he believed it or not.

"Have you ever made love?" Itachi asked, staring at the floor. "No, not in the sense we were talking about. I have had sex with a friend who meant a lot to me but it wasn't that kind of love." Kisame answered. "Hn." Itachi said as he nodded as if finally getting the meaning. "Kisame looked at the raven for a brief moment before asking "What made you want to know?" Itachi looked at Kisame and sighed. "I wanted to know because I wondered if it was as good as Deidara and Sasori make it out to be.

Kisame smiled and nodded. Itachi again caught himself eyeing the Blue Shark with a new found interest. Kisame noticed the look in Itachi's eyes and leaned forward just as Itachi did the same. They came together in a warm sweet kiss that made Itachi's senses tingle. Kisame could feel his heart racing and his pulse beginning to beat rapidly as the blood roared through him. He wrapped his hands around Itachi's shoulders trying to pull the raven closer.

Itachi tangled his fingers in Kisame's cloak front as he came up off of his bed and climbed into Kisame's lap. Kisame kissed him deeper as Itachi opened his mouth to gasp. He slid his tongue along Itachi's and wrapped his arms tighter around the Uchiha's waist. Itachi untangled his fingers and began pushing the material off of Kisame's shoulders. Kisame returned the favor and soon their cloaks lay in heaps around them. Still unable to get the closeness they wanted, their shirts soon followed suit.

Now bare skinned they pressed against each other and ran their hands over the sculpted flesh of the other. Itachi's small hands were feather light as traced each muscle and scar. Kisame rougher calloused hands made Itachi's skin tingle and come alive with never before known sensations. He fidgeted and moaned as Kisame traced his flawless skin. Itachi gasped whenever Kisame slid his hand against his belly above his pants line.

Kisame stood with Itachi in his arms and lay the raven on his own bed. He ran his hands over Itachi's skin a couple more times before slowly moving to the clasp and zipper of Itachi's Capri's. Itachi thrust his hips up to Kisame's hand as if to say 'please hurry.' Taking that as an okay he undid the clasp and slid the zipper down getting a sigh of almost contentment from the Uchiha. Kisame smiled as Itachi raised his hips up to allow the material to slide off easier. Kisame pulled the material free and tossed them to the floor.

Itachi sat up and undid Kisame's pants and slid them off with little resistance. Now clad only in their boxers Kisame began kissing Itachi again first his neck and then his jaw back to his lips. Itachi eagerly accepted the kiss and crawled onto his knees to get closer to Kisame. Kisame wrapped his arms around him and held him up off the bed to his chest as they kissed and held each other. Kisame laid him back down gently and slid his hand inside of Itachi's boxers. Itachi gasped and bucked against Kisame's hand as it made contact with the sensitive arousal.

Itachi held on to Kisame's arms as Kisame kneaded and squeezed his weeping erection. Itachi groaned at the feel of his member throbbing in Kisame's hand. His head felt fuzzy and he was so close to falling that it was unreal. Kisame noticed the lust clouded look and removed Itachi's boxers. He bent down and kissed the inside of Itachi's thigh and Itachi hissed in pleasure and came up into an almost sitting position as the sensation wracked his body.

Kisame slid his tongue up to his groin and sucked lightly on Itachi's balls as he made his way up to the precum covered tip of his erection. Once there he wrapped his mouth greedily around the tip of Itachi's member making the Uchiha shout in pleasure. Itachi closed his mouth against the impending shouts not quite sure how he had managed to let that slip out. He bit his tongue as another shout threatened to rip loose. He looked at Kisame who was busy licking and sucking the head hungrily and he could no longer hold it in. Itachi released another cry of pleasure and threw his head back.

Kisame continued to assault the sensitive tip and massaged Itachi's scrotum with his free hand. He could feel Itachi tighten before a loud shout came from Itachi and white hot strings of cum spurted from the tip of his member. Itachi gasped and panted for air as Kisame licked up a puddle of cum from the raven's leg. He slid down between Itachi's legs and spread them wider to get access to his entrance. He ran his tongue over the hole a couple of times coating it with the cum on his tongue.

Itachi jerked and bucked everytime it was touched. Kisame pushed his tongue in all at once and Itachi cried out as pleasure ripped through him again. Kisame poked his tongue in and out a couple of times and then quickly replaced it with his finger. Shoving it in to the second knuckle he brushed Itachi's prostate and Itachi cried out again. Kisame in all his years in Akatsuki and all his years as Partners with Itachi never would have believed he could get this from Itachi or Itachi period.

But here he was making Itachi cry out as wave after wave of pleasure hit the Uchiha full on. He thrust in a second finger and Itachi cried out as his prostate was struck again. He never in his life believed that sex or anything could feel so good. He moaned and gasped and shouted every other time. Kisame placed the third finger in and thrust them in and out repeatedly until he felt Itachi loosen a bit. He removed his fingers and run his fingers through the cum on the raven's belly and lubed Itachi once more and removed his boxers quickly.

He placed his erect shaft at the raven's entrance and massaged Itachi's hips as he pushed in. Itachi hissed in pain as the shaft pushed in deeper and stretched him to what felt like maximum capacity. Kisame ran his thumb over the Uchiha's belly to calm the Sharingan master and make it less painful. Itachi reading the signs took a deep breath and relaxed as much as possible. He then felt the shaft hit his prostate and the moans and cries of pleasure were back in full force.

Kisame thrust slowly and carefully as he watched the look on Itachi's face go from emotion to emotion. Itachi kept his eyes on Kisame the whole time with so many things running through him at once. Pleasure, fear, happiness, sadness, uncertainty, and concern. He wanted to know where this would go after. Was this love or was this demonstration. Did Kisame feel anything for him other than lust or was it all just a game. Too many questions and yet the only thing that remained was the pleasure as he felt Kisame gently thrust.

Kisame could tell that Itachi had questions, hell so did he. He wanted to be able to tell Itachi everything he wanted to know but what if Itachi was just experimenting. He couldn't focus on that right now, right now he had his partner who was as gorgeous as the come, laying beneath him and moaning in the pleasure he was giving him. Kisame thrust a couple more times and Itachi reached his peak again. He cried out Kisame's name as the pleasure crashed over him like a tidal wave.

Kisame tightened and released into Itachi as he felt his abdomen contract and his body shudder from the feeling. He looked at Itachi as they both contracted and panted for air. Kisame pulled out slowly and lay down next to Itachi as they worked to get air back into their lungs. Kisame rolled onto his side to look Itachi in the eye. Itachi looked at Kisame in return. Kisame reached out and brushed Itachi's hair back out of his face, the leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Itachi, I don't want this to end. I want you as my partner in every way there is. I know this came out of the woodwork but I believe I can make you happy." Kisame said as he kept a finger under Itachi's chin. Itachi lay there eyes wide and his heart picking up speed. He looked at Kisame in hopes this wasn't some cruel joke, he couldn't handle it if it were. Kisame still held the serious expression and Itachi could see it was real.

He moved forward and threw his arms around Kisame's neck and whispered in his ear "Thank you." He pulled back to kiss Kisame and Kisame asked "For what?" Itachi looked up into Kisame's eyes and said "For making me so happy." Kisame smiled and gave Itachi the kiss he sought. "So If I say let's make love, you would say?" Itachi smiled for the first time in their partnership "I would say let's make love."


End file.
